


Of Plotting and Comfort

by AmateurScribes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurScribes/pseuds/AmateurScribes
Summary: Tense and full of pent up anger after getting snubbed by that Blue bastard Church and his two friends, Simmons just needs a night to relax. And plot.Definitely toplot.





	Of Plotting and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a sort of fic raffle thing on my social media accounts, and the winner ended up being my good friend @supergal128 on Tumblr, and what she asked for was basically Grimmons Fluff... with a price. She _specifically_ wanted it in our Goofy Movie AU we made when watching said movie. And here we are now.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, there's no way I'm subjecting my Beta to this.

Slamming the door to the frat house open, Simmons made sure that all the occupants knew that he was in his pissy bastard mood by yelling, "I'm gonna  _ fucking KILL HIM." _

Looking up from where he was lounging on the couch, Grif asked despite knowing exactly what Simmons was mad about, "Who are you going to kill?"

_ "Him," _ he hissed. "That little freshman piece of shit."

If there could be one thing said about Dick Simmons from the people who actually knew him, it'd be that he's an absolute  _ bitch. _

Oh, sure, no one else on campus knew how batshit loony the fraternity leader of Gamma Mu Mu was, but to the people who knew him personally? They knew exactly how the pressures of trying to live up to his father's shadow had combined with his competitiveness to transform the otherwise lanky nerd into an overcompensating nut-job who'd do  _ anything _ to win.

Which wasn't to say that his own skills in skateboarding and other sports weren't anything to gawk at. While he may have been forced into the extracurricular by his father, it was his own dedication that made him excel.

But he couldn't take any chances, couldn't let any fresh faces show him up. He had to be the best because right now he  _ was _ the best. And if that slipped from his grasp?

He wasn't above straight up stabbing a bitch.

"Really? Church?" Grif questioned. "The kid's good but I really doubt him and those two other idiots are gonna beat our team. We have more members for one thing."

"That's not what's important!" Simmons threw his hands up in the air in a huff. "He's  _ mocking _ me, he knows how much he drives me crazy!"

Going to the window, he lifted up the blinds enough so that his eyes could peer through, murmuring, "Look at him, just- skating boarding around obviously using code to mock me!"

Grif got up and off the couch to join him by the window, likewise separating the blinds so that he too could see out of it.

Simmons waited to be validated by his boyfriend, supported in the way that only Grif knew how for him, but instead all he got in response was, "I think they're just practicing and having fun man."

"What?! You're not looking hard enough then!" he tapped his finger against the glass, causing small smudges to appear. "Besides- they're on  _ our _ street."

"Technically not our street," Grif reasoned.

"In front of our house then!" Simmons closed the blinds in favor of stomping his foot against the ground.

Watching the action, Grif sighed, "Ok, yeah, you're in time out."

"Excuse me _ EE-" _ Simmons shrieked as Grif lifted him up. "Put me  _ down!" _

"Nope," Grif said as he carried Simmons over to the couch, dropping the other man on it roughly before laying down himself, proceeding to drag Simmons on top of him. "You need to chillax dude. Ever since Church denied your request to join you've had an even deeper stick in your ass."

"I have not," Simmons muttered into Grif's chest, propping up his head to glare at the other man.

Smiling at his scrunched up face, Grif asked, "Come on, isn't this much better than stewing in hate?"

Some of his hair fell in front of his eyes, so he blew some air up at it to get it to move, but ended up coming off as extremely pouty especially as he said, "Ugh-  _ fine. _ Yeah, it is."

"There we go," Grif laid back against the pillow. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Like pulling teeth," he bared a grin at him. At the comment that didn't follow he figured that Grif was content to rest, and so he followed suit resting his head against the other man's chest.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but he enjoyed the quiet moments like these with Grif. It wasn't often that they had the frat house all to themselves- the other members like Donut and Lopez always being present and  _ annoying. _

Grif was always so warm, that he couldn't help but snuggle closer to the man.

He felt Grif lift one of his arms to drape it across his back, and Simmons couldn't help but smile at the action.

This was nice. As much as he liked school and sports- although he'd much rather do anything else, like maybe the board game club, not that anyone beyond Grif knew about that desire- he wished he could just spend every day like this with Grif. Maybe after they were both done with their degrees, they could move in together, act all domestic and shit as they do now, but in a home that they can call theirs.

He seriously doubted anything could ruin this mome-

The sound of loud laughter from outside had his eyes snapping open, and a deep scowl to grace his face. He tried getting up so that he could outside and harass those  _ damn dirty blues _ but Grif held on tighter and made a shushing sound.

"Just block them out," his boyfriend advised.

"How can I do that when they're so obnoxiously present," Simmons groaned. 

"They'll get their comeuppance soon, probably," Grif said. "I mean- it's not like they can beat us at our own game, and besides, weren't you plotting how to get rid of them for good?"

"I thought I was supposed to just 'chillax' or whatever it was you said," Simmons peered down at his face.

"You can plot  _ and _ nap," he shrugged, moving Simmons slightly with the motion. "I find that the best ideas come when I'm fully rested."

"But you never have ideas," his eyes were half-lidded not believing that for a second.

"I could have one, one day," Grif said. "Just haven't had enough naps."

"Whatever, you have far too many naps in my opinion," Simmons laid back down, not closing his eyes this time. "I just need to figure out the perfect plan to utterly humiliate him."

"You'll figure it out, you're smart like that," Grif said, causing him to blush at the unexpected compliment.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I suppose I will just gotta give it a bit more thought."

"In other news, you saw how Church's aunt enrolled, right," Grif let out a mean laugh. "Now  _ that's _ gotta be embarrassing. You go to college to get  _ away _ from annoying relatives but it seems like that poor kid can't catch a break! I almost feel bad for him."

Remembering the sight of that older woman, Carolina he thinks her name was, bursting into the lecture hall and immediately setting her sights on her nephew, had him laughing cruelly then and now as well.

The freshman looked like he just wanted the ground to swallow him whole, he was so humiliated-

Wait.

And just like that, an idea blossomed into his thoughts.

And it was all thanks to Grif.

"Grif, that's it!" he jolted up, jostling Grif's arm off of him as he twisted himself so that he was straddling the man below him. "I know exactly how to get rid of that snot-nosed brat! And it's all thanks to you."

Grabbing the flannel that the other man was wearing he brought him up into a deep kiss, surprising Grif with his forwardness but he accepted the gesture nonetheless, bringing a hand up to play with Simmons' hair.

When they separated, he still had to ask, "Uh, not that I didn't enjoy that just now, but how did I help exactly?"

"The way to destroy Church is through his aunt!" Simmons explained. "I've seen her around campus, and last I checked she's buff enough that even with no experience in extreme sports- and with her clumsiness too- she should be an absolute shoo-in for us to win. Plus, the emotional leverage will be more than enough to make Church falter!"

"That's all and good, but I don't think she'd just up and accept our invite on account that she'd be facing her nephew," Grif said. "Also, we're a frat team is it even possible for us to have her on the team?"

"Oh, it won't take much, just a conveniently placed meeting between all three parties and I'm sure Church would be desperate enough to get her off of his back that he'd be willing to encourage her to do  _ anything _ that gets her away from him," here his expression darkened, as he cackled. It lightened up as he tacked on, "And just leave it to me, there's nothing in the rule books that say teams can't be mixed gender, and if it comes down to it we can become a more inclusive Greek society."

Grif processed his plan, but didn't further prod on the subject saying, "You're the boss."

That's right, he  _ was _ the boss.

And as the boss, he'd put his plan into immediate action as soon as the opportunity presented it, which, considering how quick to explode in anger Church was, would probably be soon.

Besides, they had to figure out ways to  _ boost _ their chances of winning the X-Games. He didn't like to think of it as cheating- that seemed far too dirty of a word for him- it was merely loading the dice in his favor.

The two of them returned back to their original relaxed positions, with Simmons secure in the plot he had hatched. He takes a quick glance at his boyfriend's relaxed face and feels his chest swell with an unknown emotion.

And if things went messy or haywire, or if things just went flat out  _ wrong, _ he'd just have to prioritize himself above all else. It was like he said, he wasn't afraid of straight-up stabbing a bitch- front or back. 

He was sure that it wouldn't come to that but-

Simmons could just make it up to Grif after they've won.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm clarifying right here, right now, that that ending is not indicative of angst in the _slightest_. If you've seen the sequel to the Goofy Movie then you might have guessed who Simmons' and Grif's roles are in relation and so if you remember the plot then you remember how much of a _bitch_ the villain was (this clarification is one hundred percent geared towards a _certain_ someone who never trusts me with anything except this raffle prize).
> 
> End my suffering, remind me to never let my friend win, or laugh at me by going to my Tumblr's: @agent-murica (main) and @amateurarts (writing).


End file.
